


What are we?

by Zaneey



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: but picture them as children, they are smol and on Gallifrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaneey/pseuds/Zaneey
Summary: Theta and Koschei are young but they still have big questions. Or at least questions that matter. What if, under the night sky...?





	What are we?

Theta and Koschei were walking silently on the red grass. It was night and the wind was softly blowing the landscape. Near a small hill, Koschei hit gently Theta's shoulder then they started to run without saying a word but with smiles. As always, Theta reached the top of the hill first and fall on the red grass. Koschei stopped, trying to find his breath and then took something of his pocket to give it to Theta.

  
'What is that ?' asked the younger, sitting.

 

It was in a black tissue.

  
'Open it.' replied the older with a smile.

  
Carefully, Theta took the tissue, touching Koschei's hand. He untied it while looking at the other boy in the eyes, and looked down at what was in the black tissue.  
Theta gasped when he saw what the older had given to him and raised it before his eyes.

  
'A blue pendant... I love it...' whispered Theta, staring through all the shading of blue. 'Do you have an idea of the significance of your act ?' he asked looking up to Koschei.  
'Maybe, yeah.' he said, sitting behind Theta. 'I actually stole it in the big market for you. I found it so beautiful I didn't thought.'

  
Theta was a bit bothered but also amazed and said nothing. Koschei took his chin in order to make the younger face him.

  
'Do you really love it ?' he asked with a worried look.  
'I do.'

  
Then the older boy bent over the younger's and kissed him gently. Theta answered and they rolled on the red grass, embraced. There was a bit of teeth and tongue it was sweet and so good, like always and Koschei thought he'd never be bored of that. When Theta broke the kiss, bending over Koschei who's hair was messy, he felt the older's hand in his and shivered.

  
'The fact is that you stole this pendant for me... You shouldn't have...'  
'I'd do anything for a friend.' replied Koschei calmly and Theta believed him.

  
He rolled and laid next to the older boy.

  
'We're not exactly friends.' he whispered.  
'Aren't we ?'  
'Well, technically... We're more like... Soulmates ?'

  
Koschei had a little laugh.

  
'Does that still exist ?'

  
Theta said nothing, eyes lost into the deep blue sky pierced by billions and billions of stars. They stayed here still, breathing calmly the cool air, looking at the stars. After a while, Theta sighed softly.

  
'No but seriously.'

  
Koschei, without looking, caressed his cheek, then his chin and ended up in his neck, saying nothing as Theta carried on, almost whispering, questioning the stars and this infinity that couldn't hear him.

  
'What are we ?'

 

* * *

 

 

Koschei held the door of the dormitories to Theta and closed it silently. The two boys tip-toed straight to their bed and slipped in their beds.  
After a moment, Koschei turned to face Theta.

  
'Theta...'  
'Hm... What?' whispered the younger.  
'You asked earlier what we were...'  
'Yeah ?' replied Theta, sitting on his bed. 'And ?'  
'What about enemies ?'

  
Koschei felt the look of the other boy in the dark.

 

'What ? Seriously ?'

 

There was a bit of anger in the whispering voice. The older turned his back, rolling into the blanket.

  
'Kidding.'

  
Theta stayed still a moment, puzzled. Then he rolled into his blankets too and tried to find his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's very short but I needed to write this, I'm aware it's not even that good it's just... I don't know. X)


End file.
